JRon : Dance
by le3chan
Summary: Perjuangan Aron saat mengetahui bagaimana koreo Dejavu, terutama bagiannya dengan Jonghyun. Kwak Aron, Kim Jonghyun, NU'EST, NU'EST W, JRon


Saya. Mabok. JRon.

Enjoy~~~

.*.

Aron memandang datar Gwangwon _hyung_. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Apakah Gwangwon _hyung_ dan timnya berniat membunuhnya dengan koreografi _title track comeback_ mereka?

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tanpa aku menjawab pun kau seharusnya sudah tahu bagaimana jawabanku, _Hyung_. Kalian berniat membunuhku dengan koreografi ini?"

Gwangwon _hyung_ dan beberapa _dancer hyung_ tertawa mendengarnya. Aron juga bisa mendengar tawa Dongho dan Minki dari sofa di sudut ruang latihan mereka.

Dasar adik kurang ajar mereka berdua.

"Nikmati saja, _Hyung_ , kapan lagi kau bisa meraba-raba kekasih kura-kuramu itu di atas panggung?" nada godaan terdengar jelas dari suara Minki.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur, _Hyung_ , kau punya kesempatan menikmati pantat kesayanganmu itu. Di atas panggung," kali ini giliran Dongho yang menggodanya.

Aron berbalik ke arah Dongho dan Minki sambil melotot.

"Adik kurang ajar kalian berdua. Aku yakin, kalian semua pasti berkomplot," Aron mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang koreografer, "Jujur saja padaku, _Hyung_ , kalian semua berkomplot, kan?"

Hanya tawa yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Benar-benar berkomplot mereka semua.

Aron sudah akan marah, saat pintu ruang latihan dibuka oleh Jonghyun. Jonghyun melemparkan pandangan bertanya melihatnya, yang hanya bisa Aron jawab dengan gelengan kepala. Amarahnya hilang begitu saja melihat wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Kau mencurigakan, _Hyung_ ," mata Jonghyun memincing.

Aron hanya bisa menghela napas. "Tanyakan saja pada Won _hyung_ dan para _maknae_ , apa yang sudah mereka lakukan."

Jonghyun menoleh pada Gwangwon _hyung_ , "Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Gwangwon _hyung_ hanya tersenyum, yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Aron, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Jonghyun-ah. Kita tadi hanya sedang membiracakan koreo Dejavu."

Mendengar kata koreo, mata Jonghyun langsung berbinar. Kekasihnya itu memang cinta sekali menari.

"Ah! Kau belum menunjukkannya padaku, _Hyung_! Ayo tunjukkan padaku!"

Gwangwon _hyung_ langsung menyeringai mendengar permintaan Jonghyun. Aron mengutuk dalam hati kelakuan tim koreografer mereka dan kedua adiknya itu. Aron sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jonghyun saat melihatnya.

Aron dapat melihat bagaimana pipi kekasihnya yang berubah memerah saat melihat Gwangwon dan timnya memperagakan koreo Dejavu. Jonghyun buru-buru menoleh padanya, masih dengan muka yang merah dengan _pout_ di bibir.

(Aron ingin sekali mencium bibir yang mengerucut itu.)

" _Hyung_! Kau tahu soal ini?"

Aron menghela napas lagi, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pun baru tahu hari ini, Jonghyun-ah."

"Kenapa memangnya? Koreo milik Won hyung sudah bagus, kok," Minki, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Jonghyun, meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jonghyun, sambil menyeringai. "Selain koreo 'tangan gerayangan' milik Aron _hyung_ , ada juga koreo 'intim' antara dirimu dan aku, Jonghyun-ah. Aku yakin, para JRen _shipper_ di luar sana pasti akan menggila melihatnya."

Jonghyun menghempaskan tangan Minki dari pundaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat sebenarnya, aku jelas-jelas tidak mau dipasang-pasangkan dengan kelinci kelebihan gula sepertimu," Jonghyun bergidik. "Masih lebih baik jika aku dipasangkan dengan Minhyun daripada denganmu."

Jonghyun menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berlari ke arah Aron. Bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Ya! Kembali ke sini, kura-kura jelek! Kau pikir aku takut padamu?!"

"Tidak mau, bwee."

Aron hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jonghyun dan Minki. Sudah terlalu biasa menyaksikan tingkah aneh keduanya.

"Sudah, sudah," Taehyuk _manager-nim_ menengahi, "Ayo latihan."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ ," Jonghyun merengek, "Bagaimana jika nanti Aron _hyung_ kelepasan di atas panggung?"

Aron menoleh, memberi tatapan tak percaya pada Jonghyun. Maksudnya ia mesum begitu?

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Jonghyun-ah. Apakah aku terlihat semesum itu?"

Minki mendengus. "Sekali-kali kau mengacalah, _Hyung_."

"Sudah, ayo latihan. Bercandanya nanti lagi."

Semuanya langsung menempatkan diri. Memperhatikan dengan seksama instruksi dari Gwangwon _hyung_ dan timnya.

Latihan terasa seperti siksaan bagi Aron. Terutama bagian _dance_ miliknya dan Jonghyun. Perjuangannya terasa dua kali lipat. Aron tak mempermasalahkan lututnya yang kadang masih sering kambuh, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menahan diri tidak menyentuh Jonghyun dengan koreo seintim itu?

Aron mengutuk kedua adiknya dan tim koreografer mereka sekali lagi.

Bagi Aron, semuanya terasa seolah kabur. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya seperti robot. Pikirannya tidak sedang berada di tempat. Aron berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Jonghyun secara berlebihnan.

Yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Tubuhnya seolah punya pikiran sendiri. Tubuhnya terlalu memuja tubuh Jonghyun.

" _Hyung_! Tak bisakah kau berhenti meremas dadaku?!"

" _Hyung_! Jauhkah bibirmu dari pantatku!"

" _Hyung_! Berhentilah berbuat mesum! Aku marah padamu!"

Sepertinya Aron harus berterima kasih pada dua _maknae_ gilanya dan tim koreografer mereka atas konspirasi ini.

(Walau Aron juga harus menanggung akibatnya. Kekasih manisnya itu sepertinya marah besar padanya. Tapi semua memang sebanding.)

.

.*.

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin JRon...

Serius deh, aku mabok sama dancenya JRon di Dejavu. Bikin otak melayang ke mana-mana. Hahaha...

Siapa coba yang gak mikir ke mana-mana liat dancenya JRon. Itu tangannya Aron nemplok di dadanya JR, abis itu gerayangin tubuhnya JR ke bawah. AAAAARRRGGGHHHH *mimisan saya*

Anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan menbaca *bow*


End file.
